candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Cake Bomb
Cake Bomb is a blocker in Candy Crush Saga first seen in Level 366 of Pudding Pagoda. This blocker is very unusual in many different ways. It is the first and only blocker to take up 4 squares, or a 2x2 area. The blocker is a round pink cake with a star in the middle. This blocker is also potentially the blocker that takes the most hits. It can take anywhere between one and eight hits to destroy a cake bomb. By simply breaking candies adjacent to the cake, it will break one segment off. The segment broken will be in the quadrant closest to the candies that were broken. Each quadrant contains two slices of cake. If a special candy hits the cake it will take up to four slices off the cake, therefore reducing their efficiency greatly. When all eight slices of cake have been removed, a pink party popper appears on the bottom right hand side of the screen after all cascades have been completed in the move that the cake was destroyed, and sends a ripple of explosion through the entire board, blowing all candies and blockers away, or if it's a blocker with several layers, takes a layer off. The blocker disappears. The disadvantage is that any special candies on the screen are also blown away, rather than setting them off. This becomes a serious threat in Level 421. If you explode the cake bomb on the last move it will not result in a party popper and will not result in all of the candies being removed from the board. Trivia *Clearing the blocker is more effective than the Color bomb + Color bomb combo as the combo doesn't touch most blockers. This destroys blockers, although it only takes one layer from multilayered meringues. *This blocker can take anywhere between one and eight hits to destroy. It can therefore take more hits than a five-layer meringue. *This is the only blocker to take up four squares. *The only thing the explosion doesn't destroy is other cake bombs. *Special candies can only ever take up to four slices off the cake. Even a Striped + Wrapped combo only takes one off each quadrant (maximum 4 slices) *The cakes sit in a sachet similar to the meringue sachets. The sachets have hearts inscribed in them, one on each quadrant. *Jellies can hide behind the cake bomb. *Jellies behind cake bombs aren't destroyed by the explosion. They can only be destroyed if they are within the range of a special candy when it goes off. *Jellies that don't have a candy on them are not destroyed by the explosion. However, they can be destroyed if candies occupy them. *In the entire game, there are 77 cakes total so far. (32 cakes in Pudding Pagoda, 6 cakes in Liquorice Tower, 6 cakes in Polkapalooza, 6 cakes in Soda Swamp, 7 cakes in Rainbow Runway, 4 cakes in Butterscotch Boulders, 2 cakes in Sugary Shire, 3 cakes in Cherry Chateau, 4 cakes in Meringue Moor, 5 cakes in Ice Cream Caves and 2 cakes in Sour Salon). *If 2 cakes are destroyed at the same time, it will act as if only 1 was destroyed, though you still get points from destroying the two cakes. *This blocker is usually helpful as it cleans the entire board, but it can also make a level much harder. Level 421 is hard because of the cakes. *If a Cake Bomb is destroyed during Sugar Crush, then the Popper will work. *Jelly Fish, Coconut Wheels and Lucky Candies will actually set off and remove jellies if it is destroyed by a cake bomb. *Destroying a cake bomb on the same move a candy bomb reaches 0 will fail the level rather than eliminating the board. *The Cake Bomb CAN be destroyed in one move, although it's incredibly difficult. One must get two wrapped candies to fall next to each other in squares adjacent to the blocker's squares, then mix them. The first explosion will take a slice off all four quadrants, and the second explosion will remove the rest. In the incredibly rare event that an opportunity like this will happen, this can be incredibly helpful in levels such as 377 and 437. *In iOS and Android versions, when cake bomb explodes, it will also destroy the contents inside the marmalades (only if they're on the top of the board). Also the sound of the party popper will not play; it will just blow all candies and blockers on the board. *When a candy besides a quadrant of a cake bomb is hit by a color bomb, the closest quadrant is not destroyed. Notable levels *'Level 375' - 10th level *'Level 381' - The 16th consecutive level of Cake Bomb and is the last of the 16 consecutive levels *'Level 401 '- 20th level *'Level 421' - An extremely threatening level where cake bombs are a serious hazard. *'Level 477 '- 30th level Gallery Screenshot_2014-04-10-13-59-54.png|The Cake Bomb on Android and iOS. areYouKiddingMe.jpg|Could have finished level 371, but moves ran out. Level_421.png|4 cake bomb in level 421 Level 366.png|Level 366 - The first level to have a cake bomb.|link=Level 366 Level 375.png|Level 375 - the tenth level to have a cake bomb|link=Level 375 Level 381.png|Level 381 - the last of the 16 consecutive levels with a cake bomb|link=Level 381 Candy crush 403.png|Level 403 - the 20th level to contain a cake bomb|link=Level 403 Category:Elements Category:Blockers